machine_knightfandomcom-20200214-history
Towns and Villages
There are no monsters in towns (except in special cases). You may find inns, shops, churches and meet numerous NPCs whom will sometimes give you quests. You may also find tresures in chests or hidden in barrels or bookcase. The following list describes everything you need to know about each of the 6 towns and 3 villages in-game. Village of Col The first place you meet in the game. There are no shops in this village, but you will found an inn where you can rest (southwest) and a church where you'll be able to learn about this new world belief (northwest). Items : Soon Castle Town of Dandong Dandong is the first big city you'll encounter in the game. It's the oldest and most powerful city of this world, which is ruled by the staff officer Paul. As the others castle towns you'll meet in the game, it's organized into two different areas, the town itself and the castle Downtown It's where the citizens live. You'll find not only commoners' houses but also an inn (southeast), a church (northeast), a blacksmith (southwest) and shops (west). Items : Coming soon Shops : Tool Shop Weapon Shop Requests : 03 : Chiki in trouble 04 : Glen's First Love (serie from quest 04 to 07) 08 : Seek out a Legendary Musician, 1 Castle It's the heart of the Town Castle Town of Lecom The second town you'll enconter in the game. This town is surrounded by waters. Downtown The town is divided between an outer circumference where are the shops and the inner-town where you'll find the houses, the blacksmith (west), inn (front) and church (west of castle entrance). Items : Coming soon Shops : Tool Shop Weapon Shop Requests : 09 : Seek out a Legendary Musician, 2 Castle It's were you'll find most of Lecom quests (only after the progress of the main quest) Town of Keyan This yound town, at midway between Lecom and Haltea, has grown fast and wealthy thanks to its stategic commercial position. It is ruled by a mayor, which has to be elected when you first arrive in town. Items : Coming soon Shops : Northern Tool Shop Southern Tool Shop Weapon Shop Requests : 10 : Seek out a Legendary Musician 3 23 : Crisis of Disunion (serie of quest from 23 to 27) Castle Town of Haltea This town, ruled by a new young king, is located far north of the eastern continant. Downtown After having passed through the ramparts gate you'll enter the town itself. Here you'll find the inn (southwest), the church (west to inn), the shops (southeast), the blacksmith (northwest) and of course several private houses. When first coming in the town, the access to the castle is blocked. The main quest will lead you to search an undergroud tunnel between the town and the castle which entrance is located southeast of the shops. The tunnel itself acts like a dungeon (an intricate one though). Items : Coming soon Shops : Tool Shop Weapon Shop Requests : 11 : Seek out a Legendary Musician, 4 29 : Trauma (after Haltea's event, beggining of a serie from 29 to 32) Castle Soon Underground Driftway The main quest will lead you to search an undergroud tunnel which reaches the castle. The driftway is full of monsters, so be careful when entering it. To reach the other end, you'll need to activate several switches which will open new ways until the last corridor. Monsters : Faihoe, Failant, Landhoe, Pente, Vita, Zelian Drops : Piece of Fire, Sharp Fang, Piece of Earth, Stout Branch, Rugged Vine, Black Wing, Crystal of Magical Power Farming spots : : F1 start : Silver Ingot : F1 southeast through wall : Silver Ingot : North of maze, dead end (switch off in maze-east, middle corridor) : Silver Ingot : Center of Maze : Refined Steel : F2 west : Silver Ingot : F2 southeast : Refined Steel Tresures : Coming soon Fishing village, Totori Like Col, there are no shops here. There are no inn either. To rest, go into the southwest house and talk to the grandma. There are a few quest here. After getting the boat, go into the eastern house and speak to the man, he'll give you requests 33, 34 and 35. You'll also get request 13 : Seek out a Legendary Musician, 6 Items hidden in town: Coming soon Cureo Castle When you walk in Cureo the first time, you find out that it has been destroyed and left to monsteres. However, the castle's underground is still accessible. Monsters : Desant, Gramaan, Thabit, Thabitor Drops : Sharp Fang, Heart of Leo, Screw, Generator Farming spots : : Northwest : Dirty Fur : Far North : Silver Ingot Tresures : Coming Soon Castle Town of Chasmus The town of Chasmus, hidden deep in the mountains, is constructed as a citadel. Thus, the city is organised in several floors, the upper one leading to the castle. Downtown On the first floor, you'll encounter an inn. The second floor shelters a blacksmith (front of stairs), houses and a weapon shop (east). On the last floor, in addition to other houses, there is a church (above weapon shop) and a tool shop (west). Items : Coming soon Shops : Tool Shop Weapon Shop Requests : 12 : Seek out a Legendary Musician, 5 Castle Froma Airship needed This little village is located on a volcanic island in the middle of the sea. But one day, as an eruption sealed off the harbor preventing ships to enter the port, the island become isolated from the rest of the world. Nevertheless, the village remains welcoming an offers an inn (center west) and a shop (north). Items : Coming soon Shop : Request : 14 : Seek out a Legendary Musician, 7